Our Forever
by champagnealec
Summary: "Having all of the time in the world, doesn't stop Alec from waking Magnus up, early one morning because he can't believe that they're really married- even though they've been married for the past sixty years. " Malec. Post series/Possibly a Post 3x22 All Good Things... fanfic and could be apart of the Infinity rune series.


**Guess who's back and writing about Immortal Husbands? This girl!**

 **And this is the first fic I'm writing now that I am back inside my house, so yay!**

* * *

Magnus awakens to soft kisses being left behind on his skin, starting from his arm leading up to his shoulder, it's repeated a few times and Magnus can't help the smile that slowly begins to spread across his face.

The kisses stop a few minutes later, to which Magnus lets out an unhappy grumble at the lost of the kisses, and he rolls over onto his side, coming face to face with Alec, who is smiling softly at him, and he returns the soft smile with one of his own.

"Good morning, baby." Alec greets, leaning in and gives Magnus light kiss on the lips.

Magnus hums lightly. "Mmm, good morning my love."

Alec pulls back some and begins to run his fingers softly through Magnus' hair, making him close his eyes and sigh at the feeling of Alec's fingers in his hair. He continues to run his fingers through Magnus' hair, until Alec slowly slides his hand from Magnus' head down to his hand, where he takes his hand into his and runs his thumb over the gold band that's resting on his ring finger.

"I still can't believe we're married," Alec murmurs, still not believing the fact that they're really married.

Magnus chuckles softly, opening his eyes to stare at his husband. "Even after sixty years of marriage, you wake up every morning still not believing that we're married."

"Well, I can't believe I get to wake up to you every day for the rest of forever, I can't believe I get to call you, my husband, I just can't believe that you're mine, Magnus Lightwood-Bane, I just can't." Alec tells him, his eyes shine brightly with love.

And it feels like Magnus' heart is going to burst at any moment with how much love it's filled with, as he looks at Alec. "I love you so, damn much Alexander Lightwood-Bane, so, so damn much."

Alec beams softly at him, "I love you, too." He brings Magnus' hand up to his lips and kisses the ring before he cups his face and pulls Magnus in for a tender kiss, Magnus sighs softly, responding to the kiss, just as tenderly.

The kiss lasts for a few minutes, before they pull away from each other, Alec sighs and pecks Magnus' lips again. I wish we could spend all day in bed."

"We can," Magnus says, pressing a kiss on his lips.

"Mm, we can't, you have clients and I have an Institute to run," he reminds him.

"I can reschedule my clients and the Institute can survive a day without you," Magnus tells him, giving Alec another kiss.

"We have those reservations to that restaurant in Tokyo tonig-" Alec manages to get out before his husband interrupts.

"And we can change the reservations for another day, my love, we've the rest of forever, remember?"

Alec's heart never fails to flutter, every time he hears the word "forever". He grins at Magnus, intertwining their fingers. "Yeah we do." And they just stare at each other for the longest time, until they lean in, closing the gap and kiss, they both immediately melt into the kiss, letting everything else they were thinking about slip away from their minds.

They knew eventually that they'd pull away from their world to reschedule clients, to change the reservations and call the Institute to let them know that Alec wasn't coming in today.

But they could do that later, after all they had forever.

* * *

 **And there it is, that Immortal Husbands idea that's been eating away at my brain for months now. I hope it was alright, most of the fic was written while I was battling a headcold.**

 **Now as for my next fic? Who knows, the muse is always forever cooking up a million different ideas for me to write.**

 **My tumblr is 'immortals-malec'.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~champagnealec**


End file.
